


Again

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Again

Billy's fingers dipped in and traced along the curve of Dom's hipbone. Dom sighed, pressed back into the feather touch.

"Can't you delay it a day?"

"Can't. Obligations."

"Fuck 'em. Cancel them."

"I can't do that lad; you know that."

"Damnit," Dom groaned, arching back against Billy as the sweaty warm sheets pulled at his knee. "You know what that does to me."

"What?" Billy asked, his eyes twinkling. Oh, he knew. "What's that, lad?"

Dom groaned at the smirk in his voice; pressed back harder.

"Give it to me, you Scottish bastard."

"Again?"

"Fuck me, Billy."

"All right, _lad_."


End file.
